


Rapunzel and the Cake Snatcher

by WritingMushroom



Series: Days in the Sun [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled The Series (Cartoon), Tangled Varian (Disney)
Genre: Also small Team Awesome interaction, And the another just doesn't want to be bothered, Eugene can't get enough of those bimberries, Gen, Going to start this off by saying this has some suspense and scary elements, If you are easily scared please don't read this, Mystery, No Gore, One doesn't even know what's going on, One of my OCs is a very judgemental jerk to almost everyone, Other, Rapunzel and Cassandra acting like sisters, Rapunzel plays detective and monster hunter, Rating may change if needed, Writer update chapter 2 is still in the works further explained in second page, however if you love some good suspense and scary stories you might like some of these chapters, non-graphic depictions of injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingMushroom/pseuds/WritingMushroom
Summary: When a mysterious monster terrorizes the forests of Corona Rapunzel and her friends must band together to find and stop this "Beast of the Wood"Will Rapunzel and co succeed in catching this Tiramisu eating Terror? Or is there more to it then meets the eye?





	1. The Hunt is on

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't realize I could post notes here I'm still new to this whole site but Hi! This story is filled with some mysteries and some introduction to two or three OCs of mine so I hope they make this story come to life as well as our favorite main characters of the Tangled series itself!

Saturday. 12:00AM

All seemed peaceful in the forest outside of Corona, all the creatures of the night were out in about, fireflies had surrounded the paths giving off a mystical vibe in the land of green. Owls and bats flew and rested about trying to keep an eye out for a midnight snack while the beasts of the daytime slept peacefully...While trying to avoid a certain group of travelers.

" Alright fellas...Don't make too much noise...We'll track down this creature in no time " Brutus grumbled under his thick brown beard as the three men moved in the dark under the light of a sickly pale moon. " Aw come on man " One of his comrades chimed in nonchalantly. " It's probably just a doe or some bear” “...Maybe even an army of raccoons " Snorted a blonde however the jokes were cut short when gray eyes glared in the dark at the carefree tone the fellow hunter gave off. " A creature is a creature and whatever it is it's been stealing food deliveries meant for the bakeries in Corona...So that means the king might give us a fat sum if we catch it "

This made the other two chuckle in confidence. " Then **_we'll_** feast like kings and maybe a certain _miss Siggy _might be impressed by yer efforts Brute! " The jab at the side was short lived however when they're friend signaled for silence. " Wait...Ya hear that?.... " The atmosphere became dense and even the nocturnal animals and insects behavior changed drastically, an owl had now begun to quietly glare at the tiny group of hunters and like a candle being blown out all the fireflies in the air disappeared into hiding. " What in the.... " Brutus whispered to himself now scanning the trees and path for a predator. " Keep on yer guard boys...We got company "

As if on cue a large dark figure rushed past the three, one raised his crossbow to fire but was stopped by yet another signal from Brutus. " Wait don't waste any arrows unless ya have a clear shot! " He hissed.

_Woosh!_ Another flash of black cascaded around the group's vision now kicking up formally undisturbed leaves and dirt, the black mass seemed to move at such speeds none of them could get a clear shot!

Until...

The figure froze in front of Brutus with bright yellow eyes shining in the dark, the creature stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before he lifted his own crossbow now aiming it at the unknown species. “ Perfect shot… “ He mumbled finger ready to squeeze the trigger- " Br….Bruh...Brutus" One of the men shakily mustered up...But it was far too late...They could now all see it.

The creature's form seemed to change as if it's back had hunched over like a cat in distress but it looked so big it seemed to out rank them in height...Then...A pair of clawed arms reached from both sides of it's back....While another pair of glowing yellow eyes peeked out from the tall hunch.

" What in the name of.... "

" S-Sweet mother of-! "

" FIRE! " Brutus shouted at his men the sounds that emitted from the beast was like the mixture of a bloodcurdling screech and horrifying roar as the mutated looking monster lunged towards the three.

Saturday. 9:00AM

Monty's sweet shop.

Rapunzel gave an irritated huff at the sweet's owner before her who equally gave his own displeased scoff, why did she think it was a good idea to visit her newfound enemy's place of work? Well Monty was the only one who sold Bim-berry filled truffles. " Will that be all your _highness? _" At least he did his best to be civil this time since the order was for Eugene and not the princess herself. " Yes it is, thank you very much Mister _Montgomery_ " Rapunzel spoke a-matter-of-factly before paying and taking her leave with the clear bag of delectable delicacies.

" Good morning your highness! "

" Hello Princess! "

" Hi Rapunzel! " 

At least there were plenty of kind and familiar faces surrounding her outside of the sour candy shop and besides that, she got what she had came for! So all that she needed to do was hide the bag of temptations before Eugene could find them. " Maybe I should wrap it in a purple bow what do you think Pascal?...Pascal? " The chameleon that hid behind her ear finally came out at the sign of his friend being at ease. " Aw I'm sorry I did seem a little tense in there did I? But don’t worry I feel much better now! Now about that bow- " The two conversed in relaxation on they're way back to the castle called home.

The entrance seemed to welcome they're soon to be ruler with a shining warmth as well as the emblem at her bare feet, all around there were royal guards adorned with red and gold who looked as diligent as ever.

The purple accents of ribbon pleased the green eyes that glanced upon them while the blue made her soul thirst with a need to soar into a pool of blue skies with they're white cottonlike clouds. " Welcome home Princess " Pete and Stan greeted causing the blonde's grin to widen on her freckled cheeks. " Thanks you guys! It's good to be back " It's true that while she strived for adventure and the great unknown there was no denying the absolute joy that was felt when she heard those words...Home....Rapunzel really was home....

************************************************************************************* 

" You know Rapunzel I'd hide those in a better spot then _that_ " Cassandra commented still watching the ray of sunshine place the plastic bag adorned with a yellow and purple ribbon. " Oh come on Cass I'm sure I can trust Eugene not to snoop around " This prompted an arched brow from the Lady-in-waiting, her eyes speaking clearly with a _Really?_

" Old Corona? That ring a bell? " She mentioned before turning her back to fix some drapes in the window. " Okay, alright but in his defense I...Was being _really_ secretive towards him...I should've been more honest " The raven haired woman scoffed before speaking in a more...Sympathetic tone. " Don't be ridiculous Raps, I was the one that convinced you to sweep everything under the rug, after all, you kept wanting to tell Eugene but….I couldn't trust him...Guess he's proved me wrong _so_ far... " It wasn't Cassandra's style to be so open with her feelings but the thought of her friend constantly beating herself up about the past-well, it hurt.

However she didn't expect to feel a pair of arms engulf her in a tight bear hug. " Well I hope that someday you’ll be able to trust him just as much as I do " The Iron maiden let out a small chuckle. “ Yeeaah but I’m still not trusting Eugene with anything Dimberry “ She moved on to wiping down the surrounding trim of the tall glass window while Rapunzel still looked over white, puffed sleeved squishing her face into Cassandra's shoulder. " Pfft...Raps you know I cant work unless you give me some air " Rapunzel instead retorted with a teasing voice. " Aw come oooooon not until you bring it in " Pascal tried to encourage Cass by embracing the side of her cheek with a loving squeak before the both of them were nudged off with the trio now bursting into tiny giggles. " H-Hey! Cut it out you guys I'm serious-.... "

“… “

".....Rapunzel.... "

" Oh...Oh my gosh "

The laughter was cut short when three men limped across the sun emblem leaving a trail of dirt, one even fell onto the ground and had to be helped by a passing guard. " Rapunzel...I think you should go see you're dad " The voice that Cassandra held had gone cold...Stiff...And all too serious. the sight before them made the soul in those bright green eyes wrench in fear and sorrow for an injured group that looked all too severe.

" Right...Maybe you could...Find a better place for those truffles while I... " She wanted to act like she was okay but Cassandra could tell that this was affecting her all too much, maybe it was wrong to see her future ruler as a young child, however Rapunzel seemed to see the world in so much color that maybe…

Maybe Cassandra wanted to keep it that way….

It did feel nice to have someone look up to her anyway.

Saturday. 10:30AM

Oh why did his daughter have to be in the room to see this? Why did she have to behold such an anguishing sight? The men before Frederic and his wife looked worse for wear, one held his arm that had been tightly bandaged up to the shoulder while the other shook like a leaf, if you saw these men before today you would think nothing could faze or scathe them...but it was the look of horror in they're eyes that seemed to set the king on edge, but no uneasiness could be shown...Not now...He had to set a good example as a ruler for Rapunzel. " Please come forth, tell me how this happened "

The man in the middle of the two limped over with a steeled gaze and a thin lip.

" A monster " The answer snarled out, venom **dripped** from the lips of Brutus O' Connally. " It came at us in the night- "  
  
" Excuse me sir but you are to address the king before speaking " The voice of the Advisor Nigel rang in with a stern expression on his features...

"...." " .... " " .... " Brutus only glared silently at the lanky man, those harsh gray eyes seemed to pierce through Nigel's own brown, before the larger man could retort Frederic stepped in to prevent anymore conflict from arising. " It's alright Nigel there's no harm in forgetting formalities when someone is in such a state as this " He turned his attention back to Brutus. " Please...Continue... "

".... "

" .... "

" .... "

" It came at us in the night....We...**_I_**...Couldn't see it coming. my men paid the price for my own carelessness; I take full responsibility for they're injuries...However…The monster wasn't subdued in time; it attacked and fled the scene before we could recuperate, I have a theory that it's the same creature that has been stealing supplies ordered by you're local food shops including some the crops that came in from the Heatherlands "

The king's jaw stiffened at the new information and the mention of that old village set a familiar panic into motion. " Thank you Mister O' Connally I will send my best men out to investigate " Brown eyes narrowed. " If this beast could subdue me and my men what makes you think you're golden boys can do any better? In fact you're daughter might have a better chance at catching that...**Animal** then a couple of feather covered helmets " A few the of guards present were shocked by this belittlement while Rapunzel furrowed her brow in disgust; Cassandra didn't even hesitate to stare down the man with fury underneath her stoic exterior, how **dare** this man insult the profession she strived to join!

_What's this guy's deal?! What makes him think he has the right to insult men that **actually** protect Corona!?_

She glanced over expecting to see the king or her father furiously reprimanding such disrespect...But…While his highness kept a calm exterior…The Captain…He…

He wouldn’t even **look** at him, the Captain kept both eyes glued to the floor without sparing an eye towards her...In fact he looked unsettled-no wait...He looked…_Ashamed _for a moment before hardening his gaze back to the hunter.

" You will just have to trust these men are capable Mister O' Connally " Frederic replied feeling grateful to have Arianna there for at least a little emotional support as he felt her hand clasp onto his own.

“ _Riiight _we’ll see what happens when **_scrawny_** over there takes a good look at this beast- but hey! Maybe it doesn’t like all skin and bones “ The man pointed a finger towards Pete who gasped in reply. “ Hey I have some muscle! What does he know? “ Pete received a comforting pat on the back from Stan; the two guards did not look very pleased at the constant jabs and they obviously weren’t the only ones because this _Brutus_ was starting to make Corona’s most sunshiny princess’s blood boil at the constant insults towards her friends and her own father!

“ Hey! You can’t just talk about Pete like that! “ Rapunzel marched over to the taller man with a furrowed brow. “ Rapunzel now is not the time to- “ Frederic was cut off by her stern voice. “ I understand you seriously suffered from an attack but that gives you no right to disrespect my friends or family, so I think you owe them an apology! “ She defiantly demanded.

“ …. “

“ …. “

“ …. “

“ Heh…Hehe “

**What the?**

“ Hehehe heh **_Ha HA HA HA HA_** “ His laughter filled the throne room with a resounding echo, Rapunzel had felt her heart drop down to her stomach, how could someone make laughter sound so…So…So **terrifying?!**

“ O-Or maybe I was wrong! **_HA HA! YO- YOU’RE DAUGHTER-PFFT!_** Ha heheh…She has **_GUTS_** I’ll give you that “ Finally wiping a tear from his eye the looming figure turned on his heel and slowly made way towards the two large doors not before giving out one final piece of advice.

“ But even though you’re offspring has strength…that wont change the fact that if this monster had it’s way…It would, can and **_will_** eat through anything…And anyone “ With that said the other two men either limped or slowly walked after him.

Rapunzel couldn’t help but wince when the two doors shut.

Frederic let out a sigh before walking over to the clearly shaken girl and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze but that didn’t seem to help her uneasiness although it did bring her back to reality with a sudden jolt. “ It’s alright darling, pay no mind to Mr. O’Connally “

“ He isn’t called the Brute for nothing “ The Captain finally joined in while giving a small bow. “ I’m alright I just…I just don’t understand, since when was there a monster attacking delivery men? “ The two looked unnerved at the question. “ It’s…Been kept under tight wraps your highness “

“ And like I said Rapunzel the Captain’s men are going to investigate these occurrences “ Even though both the Captain and her father’s words should’ve brought some ease, her highness had a nagging feeling that this wouldn’t be the last they’d hear of this…Beast.

Sunday. 2:00AM

A small family of farmers in Old Corona were soundly sleeping in they’re cozy little cots with only the sounds of the dark as they’re ambiance a little girl laid in her tiny bed with a lovingly crafted stuffed bear with a plush sword sewn into his left paw.

The parents were blissfully snoring in the master bedroom with dreams of prosperity and wonderful harvests.

_Snap!_

The tiny child jolted awake at the sound of a dry twig cracking outside her window.

With a yawn she climbed out of bed curiously eyeing the outside, looking for the source of the disturbance…

_“ Eeeeeeeeeeee…..”_

_“ EeeeeeeeeEeeeee… “_

_“ EeeeeeeEeEeeeeEeEeeee… “_

_“ Eeeeeeeee…EeeeEeEe…EeeeeeeeEeEe…EeEeeeeeee…. “_

The voice flowed in the still air like a breeze and to the child…It was beautiful, she wanted to see who or what was singing such a melody, quietly….Ever so quietly….Snuck out of the cozy…Comfy…Safe home…And into the cold chill of the dusk.

_“ EeeeeeeEeEeEeeee…. “_

_“ EeeeEeEeeee…. “_

_“ EeeeeeeEeEeEeeee….EeeeeEeEeeeee….. “_

With the pitter patter of feet across the grass with the tiny bear dangling in her grasp she followed the song deeper and deeper into the trees.

Closer and closer she came to the hauntingly beautiful voice while big brown eyes adjusted to the darkness.

_“ EeeeEeEeeeeeee…. “_

_“ EeeeeEeeeeeeEeEeeeee….EeeeeeEeEeeeeeEeEeeeee…. “_

Louder and Louder the voice grew.

_“ EeeeEeEeeeee….EeeeeeeEeEeeee…EeeeeeeeEeEeee “_

Until…

There it was…

The large figure in front of the dark haired child stood on it’s hindlegs, it was difficult for her to understand what It actually was…

It’s body and legs seemed to be very large but thinned up at the top, the head was small too along with a pair of thin arms that reached up to pluck a juicy, red apple.

It seemed like the child was so captivated by this…._Thing’s_ unusual singing that it’s appearance had not frightened the poor dear.

Then the creature sang once more letting out the same calming note.

_“ EeeeeeeeEeEeeeeee….EeeeeeEeEeeeeee….EeeeeeeeeEeEeeeee….EeEeeeee “_

She moved closer…And closer….

_“ EeeeeeeEeEeeee….EeeeeeEeEeeeee….EeeeeeEeEeeee…EeEeeeeee “_

Closer…And closer….

_“ EeeeeeEeEeeeee….EeEeeeee…..EeeeeeeeEeEeeeeee…EeeeeeeeeEeEeeeee…. “_

Closer…..

Then she stepped on a branch.

**Then it stopped.**

The creature turned it’s head slowly…Slowly towards her…

It’s eyes…Oh…Dear it’s eyes….

A piercing…Bright yellow…She had not noticed the second pair of large…Very large arms…Garnished with claws at the end of it’s hands. Frizzed, dirt and leaf covered hair stood still in the air, the first pair of hands discarded the red fruit onto the wet grass.

Her breath picked up but the small child was still frozen in place, the stuffed bear held tightly within her grasp, the large, mutant looking figure moved towards her…Slowly…Slowly….

The footsteps it made vibrated the ground with each heart-stopping thud the toddler’s legs turned to jelly now shaking in place she lifted her stuffed bear towards the beast, using one hand to hold up his left paw towards the monster’s face.

The beast slowly…Calmly…steadied itself on both of it’s large, hairy secondary arms and those same burning yellow eyes shot into her brown ones, she wanted to move but she couldn’t! She wanted to scream but couldn’t find her voice! The feeling of the breath of the creature on her face didn’t help either…

The first pair of arms rested on top of the hair covered back below it. The creature seemed curious at the sight of this small…_Tiny…Human?_

there was no growling…No snarling…Just silence…Until…

_“ A……..A-A………A…… “_

_“…..A…..A-A…..Uh…..U-….A…. “_

It croaked from underneath the long messy hair covering it’s mouth.

_“ S-….S-S….Smm….Sm…….H-H….Hu….“_

It rasped…

The little girl listened closely to it’s now scratchy, dry tone…

_“ Y-…Y-Yo…..W-W….Yo…Y-o….D…Do…. “_

She almost felt a little better…Now that it talked…But it seemed to have trouble saying what it wanted….

But it’s lower half……

**Didn’t.**

The sound of a growl and huff blew hot air into the child’s face, hearing the snarl and seeing the teeth below prompted the girl to finally let out a scream.

The beast finally released bone-chilling, screeching roar that woke the whole village up.

The mother and father jolted awake at the sound of they’re little girl’s cries for help. “ Angie?!...ANGIE! “ The woman cried. “ EUSTACE GET YOU’RE HUNTING KNIFE “ Without another word she tossed off the covers and ran out the door calling out in desperation for her daughter. “ ANGIE! ANGIE WHERE ARE YOU?! “ Angie’s cries came closer and closer at break-neck speeds as the black haired toddler ran smack dab into her mother’s safe embrace.

The father Eustace had already taken out his knife and ran over to his little girl. “ Genie where were you?! What happened!? are you hurt?! “ He questioned while frantically looking for any signs of wounding, however the only scratches she had were under her feet from running barefoot out of the pitch black forest.

Angie could only point at the trees as she sniffled and snuggled deeper into her mother’s arms, Eustace wanted to scold her but he couldn’t! He didn’t have the heart to…Not when she was in this state of being, instead he handed his knife over to his wife and decided to go to a man he knew could be trusted.

“ I need to get Quirin Phoebe! Get Genie back inside the house and try to calm her down enough to explain what madness brought her to going into the woods in the middle of the night! “ Eustace growled, bolting over to the large home of the village leader.

Sunday. 4:00AM

That dusk barely anyone got any sleep…

Angie Leston was found to be unharmed, just very emotionally distraught…She said a beast with four arms…With claws…And yellow eyes….Tried to speak to her.


	2. Important not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writers note

Hi I apologize that this isn’t an actual chapter but still I wanted to let everyone know that I haven’t forgotten about this story and in fact I’m still trying to work out chapter 2 I lost a little bit of inspiration and didn’t know how to take it in the direction I had planned but now after a little break I think I can get back on track thank you so much for your patience.

Also fun fact I looked back at chapter 1 and found out I had mixed your with you’re so I’m going to find time to fix the wording but I’m focusing on chapter 2 first.

Thank you for reading this announcement(announcement? Or just update?) 

Have a lovely day!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaand it looks like our gain might have to investigate Old Corona! I wonder what Angie will be able to tell our Royal Detective. Until next time!
> 
> UPDATE: I realized upon a question that someone asked I had actually spelled Bimberries wrong and another typo so now I'm resisting the urge to crack up as I fix this once again thank you for bringing this to my attention.


End file.
